


Wake Up In the Morning and Never Miss a Day Again

by SummerFlingsAndThings (QueenBoudicatheGreat)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, But again in a fun silly way where nobody gets hurt, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, also Dream gets arrested, also Sapnap makes a cameo, also i didnt say fuck not once in this fic, because i have MANNERS, but like, but this ain't about him so im not clogging his tag, in a fun way, so y'all should be proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/SummerFlingsAndThings
Summary: "Do you just get completely wasted at all your family gatherings?""'M not drunk," Dream insisted. "'N' it was Avery's idea anyway.""So, why did you decide to call me instead of hanging out with Avery?""Are you jealous, Georgie?" Dream cooed, and George couldn't help the loud snort that followed.☆●☆●☆●☆Aka a 5+1 fic. 5 times when Dream told George he loved him while drunk and the one time George believed him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 338
Collections: MCYT





	Wake Up In the Morning and Never Miss a Day Again

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. LISTEN. I don't even go to this school. I don't play Minecraft. Between the three of them I have watched four (4) videos. None of them are for the SMP. They just scream So Much and I have delicate ears. But listen. I've seen loads of animatics of their Best Of moments and I've read basically every fic for this tag. Why? Because I'm a very simple bitch and as soon a loud energetic character interacts with one with a more subdued one with a dry sense of humor, I go feral. And whether that's accurate to real life for these two is irrelevant because this is basically fanfic of the fandom. 
> 
> Housekeeping! I strictly use their usernames in this fic because I'm a dumb bitch and I blue screen for a moment every time I see this Clay person mentioned in a fic. If you even think about bringing Nick into this my brain will fry. Also also, this is being posted as anonymous because it's been years since I wrote RPF and I'm hoping my brain will free me from this eternal torment now that this fic has been written. Plus, lmao, this is so far beyond sappy that it's embarrassing. I'd probably post this as anonymous regardless of the fandom for that reason alone
> 
> UPDATE!!! I have recently learned that Dream doesn't like people making jokes about him and alcohol. I wrote this well before I knew about his stance on that and I'm not quite sure if this counts, but even so. I'd like to make the disclaimer that this absolutely does NOT reflect my genuine thoughts or opinions on Dream. This was written strictly for entertainment purposes and not meant to cast any kind of disparagement on anyone. Thank you for your time.

**1)**

To say Dream had a drinking problem was a bit misleading, George thought to himself. It's not that Dream overindulged on a regular basis or anything like that. He just got drunk well before he realized he was getting to that point. And he wasn't exactly a lightweight, either, from what George understood. It's just that the alcohol didn't have any real effect until it hit him like a truck and he was three sheets to the wind and absolutely convinced he wasn't. 

Which was how George found himself on the phone with an incredibly drunk Dream at ten on a Saturday evening.

"Why were you even drinking this much in the middle of the afternoon?" George asked, hiding his face behind his hand. He knew Dream couldn't actually see him over the voice chat, but it did help muffle some of his giggles. 

" _Uncle's birthday,_ " Dream said like that explained everything. 

"Do you just get completely wasted at all your family gatherings?"

" _'M_ **_not_ ** _drunk_ ," Dream insisted. " _'N' it was Avery's idea anyway."_

"So, why did you decide to call me instead of hanging out with Avery?"

" _Are you_ **_jealous_ ** _, Georgie?_ " Dream cooed, and George couldn't help the loud snort that followed. " _It's okay, I like you way more than Avery._ "

"Glad to know I rank higher than some random cousin you've never mentioned," George said dryly. 

_"You do. You outrank everyone here._ "

"Even Drista?"

Dream blew a raspberry. _"Especially her._ "

"Oh, be still my beating heart."

" _You outrank basically everyone ever,_ " Dream said, his tone turning more fond and sincere. " _You're basically my favorite person ever. I love you."_

George bit his tongue around a grin and ignored the way his heart sped up. "Yeah? I guess I like you all right."

Dream let out an almost besotted sounding giggle and George suddenly wanted more than anything to know what the matching dopey grin looked like. " _Coming from from you that basically means you loooovvveee meee._ "

"I never said any such thing," George protested weakly. 

Dream hummed. " _Don't worry, I speak Goggy._ " Then he gasped. " _George! George I have a great idea!_ "

"Somehow I doubt that, but hit me."

_"We should get married!_ " Dream proclaimed like he had solved all the problems of the world while George choked on his tongue.

"What did you just say?"

" _We should get married,"_ Dream said earnestly. " _It's such a good idea, George. I don't know why we haven't done it."_

"And what makes it such a good idea?"

_"You're supposed to get married to your favorite person and you're my favorite person,_ " Dream said like it was taking all of his willpower to not add a ' _duh'_ on the end. 

"Oh yeah? Well what about me? Who said you're _my_ favorite person?"

Dream scoffed. _"Who else would it be other than Sapnap?_ "

"Dream, I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but Sapnap and I are desperately in love and we're running away to Argentina together. We hope you understand."

Dream cackled down the line and George's shoulders silently shook in time. _"You can't marry Sapnap if you marry me first!"_

"All right. And why should I marry you, Dream?"

_"American citizenship."_

"Sapnap can offer me that, too," George pointed out. "Plus we won't need American citizenships in Argentina."

_"Oh. Right._ "

"I suppose I could marry you for clout." George couldn't be sure, but he was pretty sure Dream just stuck his tongue out to blow another raspberry. "Okay, okay. We'll leave clout out of it. What else do you have to offer me?"

Dream mulled it over for a bit before he said, " _Oh! I know! If you marry me, you get to be a Florida Man. Everyone likes Florida Man. Nobody cares about Texas Man."_

"So you're telling me I should marry you so that I can be the subject of a article on a BuzzFeed list of crazy headlines?" George asked, unable to contain his snickering. 

_"Yes. Also because I_ **_know_ ** _your favorite person is me, not Sapnap. But yes."_

"Well, I must say you've got a pretty convincing argument there," George grinned. "Lemme think about it. Ask me before you get in your next drinking contest and I'll let you know the answer."

" _Okay. Oh! I gotta go! They're serving cake. I'll eat a piece for you."_

"Oh, by all means, don't hurt yourself on my account."

Dream barked out a laugh. " _I won't. Bye, Georgie! I love you!"_

"Bye, Dream. Enjoy your cake."

The line clicked dead and George flopped back in his chair, hiding his face with a groan. His cheeks were flaming red and his jaw ached from smiling and his heart felt like mush and he wondered if he would be able to survive many more encounters like that.

**2)**

George was struggling to breathe when the notification popped up in the bottom corner of his screen. He had already been on the server with Dream for a bit, waiting for Sapnap so they could do the new Manhunt video and he wasn't sure how much longer his heart could manage. Dream had recently gotten the idea to go back to the one vs two setup, but this time with a twist, and that new element was already paying off.

**_Sapnap has joined the game_ **

"Sap, oh my god, I'm so glad you're here," George said, giggles bubbling up between every word he said. "You have to help me calm Dream down."

" _What? What happened?_ "

"Sap, oh my god he's beyond drunk."

" _I am not!_ " Dream insisted, the volume making his microphone pitch sharply.

" _Dude, you'd better be. That's the whole point of the video._ "

George chuckled and listened to the two of them go back and forth for a bit, glad for the momentary reprieve from the attention. He was in the middle of punching down a nearby tree when the frustrated sound of his name caught his attention. "Wait, what about George?"

" _George is a_ **_loser_ ** _,_ " Dream said emphatically. 

George furrowed his brow a moment, trying to remember what he'd done to get that title before giggling again. "Oh, right."

"' _Oh, right' what?_ " Sapnap demanded. " _Not that I don't agree with you, but why is George a loser, Dream? I thought you were like in love with him or something."_

" _I_ **_do_ ** _love him, but he's a loser,_ " Dream said furiously.

" _Why?_ "

" _Because he won't kiss me!"_

" _Dude, he can't kiss you, he's like an eight plus hour flight from you. He doesn't even have his stream facecam set up."_

"Don't worry, he found a workaround."

" _I want him to kiss me like_ **_this_ ** ," Dream explained, leaning his character forward. " _Do that! Sapnap, do that!_ "

Sapnap did as he was told. " _Now what?"_

_"Hold still!"_ Dream very slowly inched forward, still crouching, until his face touched Sapnap's and he started making very loud kissing noises. " _See? Kiss!"_

" _Oh my god, you're such a loser!"_ Sapnap cackled.

" _No, George is a loser,"_ Dream corrected with a pout. _He won't kiss me. He won't even let me kiss him._ "

"Nope!" George chimed in.

_"You're a loser!"_ Dream squawked. " _A big, fat loser!_ "

" _Yeah, you tell him, Dream."_

"Aw, Dream. Now you're just hurting my feelings."

Dream hesitated for a moment at that, but held firm to his convictions. " _You won't kiss me, so you're a loser._ "

" _A stinky loser._ "

" _Yeah! A stinky loser."_

"You've never smelled me before," George pointed out. "How do you know if I'm stinky?"

Dream was quiet as he thought that one over. " _Fine. Come to America and I'll_ **_prove_ ** _you're stinky._ "

"Okay, fine. I'll come to America to prove I'm not stinky, but I'm going home immediately after."

" _He has to wait until I'm there, too, so I can tell if he's stinky,_ " Sapnap added. " _You have to have a third opinion on this kind of stuff."_

_"Okay,"_ Dream said. " _All of us will come here to see if George is stinky."_

"I'm in."

" _Sappy?"_

" _Yeah, I'm game. Now, let's get this video started."_

Later, after the two of them had tracked Dream down in the Nether, George suddenly got a rather mean idea. Which he then enacted without remorse. "Hey, Dream, can you see us all the way down here?"

" _Yeah_ ," Dream crowed down from his perch above a lava sea. " _You can't get me though. You're too far away."_

_I'm not trying to get you just yet_ George thought with a grin. "Hey, Sapnap, crouch."

" _Oh, my god, George,"_ Sapnap laughed, already doing as he was told. 

" _What? NO!_ **_GEORGE! NO!"_ **Dream shrieked at the top of his voice. George giggled as he pressed his avatar's face to Sapnap's with a loud kissing noise. Dream gave one more shout of displeasure before he was completely drowned out by George and Sapnap's laughter. 

**_Dream went swimming in lava_ **

**3)**

To be honest, George had assumed that at least one night of his month long trip to the states would be spent getting more than a little tipsy because that's just what people their age did. This assumption was only confirmed when Sapnap showed up to spend his spring break in Florida as well, and immediately shoved Dream towards the nearest liquor store. None of them were strangers to alcohol by any means, but George was the one with by far the most experience, and thus the only one who knew how to take things in moderation in order to stay at that pleasantly fuzzy state and not completely wasted. As such, he was unsurprised that the night ended with two empty rum bottles on the coffee table, Sapnap passed out face first in the rug, and Dream curled up to his side and crooning nonsense in his ear while George tried very hard to not lose his mind.

"Geooooorrrgeee, you should have more drinks," Dream said decisively, nodding his head. He stopped after the one nod, though, his face turning slightly green.

George raised an eyebrow, a smile curling at the corners of his lips. "I can't. You and Sap drank it all, remember?"

Dream made a distressed, confused noise as he squinted at the empty bottles. "He drank it _all_?" he asked incredulously. 

George bit the inside of his lips to keep from laughing. "Actually, I'm pretty sure you drank most of it. 

"He's the one who's passed out. Not me, I'm fine."

"He's also the one who hasn't slept in 36 hours," George pointed out, then laughed. "And, by the way, you are _not_ fine. You're so drunk."

Dream made a disgruntled noise like he wanted to disagree, but got distracted after he shoved his face deeper in George's neck with a happy hum. "I wish I could have babies with you."

" _Excuse me?_ " George spluttered in what could only be described as a shriek. 

Dream didn't seem to notice or care about George's distress because he just continued humming. "We'd make really cute babies," he said like he was pointing out the weather. 

George shook his head, a fond smile on his face. Really, he should have seen a conversation like this coming, and once the shock wore off, it was easy to remember that his friend was drunk out of his mind and nothing he said meant anything. "Oh yeah? What would our babies look like?"

Dream took a moment to think about that before saying, "You have really pretty cheeks. And soft hair."

"So our babies are going to have pretty cheeks and soft hair?"

"Mhm. And they're gonna smell good, too," he added. "Sapnap says you're stinky but you're not. You smell good."

"What exactly do I smell like?"

"Like good smelling stuff."

George laughed again, then started squirming out of Dream's hold, much to his vocal displeasure. "Come on. You need to go to bed."

"What about Sapnap?"

"I'll put him to bed too. Don't worry."

"Oh." After that, Dream was a lot more compliant and let George haul him up off the couch towards his room. As George turned to leave, Dream grabbed his wrist and gave him a dopey grin. "I love you, Georgie."

George couldn't help the way his cheeks warmed up and split into a wide smile and at that moment he wouldn't have tried even if he could. "Yeah, I know. Go to sleep, you big oaf."

"Mkay. G'night."

"Good night, Dream."

**4)**

To say George wasn't expecting an international call from an unknown number at eight thirty seven in the morning was an understatement. The only American numbers that should have been calling him were Dream and Sapnap, and he had both of them saved under stupid contact names. Plus, they knew he never went to sleep before six, even on nights they didn't stream and were kind enough to not wake him up. So, when he answered the phone, bleary eyed and half asleep, he could admit that he wasn't at his most polite. 

"Who is this and what do you want?"

" _Is this George?_ " an unfamiliar voice with a familiar accent asked, sounding beyond bored with the conversation already. 

"I- yeah?" George said, rubbing his face. "Who is this?"

" _I'm an officer at the Madison County Sheriff's Department_ " the man explained, and George was suddenly wide awake. " _It's about your friend, Clay._ "

"Dream?" George clarified, not really caring that the sheriff probably didn't know Dream's Minecraft handle of all things. "Is he okay? Did something happen? Do I need to call someone?"

The sheriff sighed. " _Your friend is fine,_ " he assured. " _He's just been taken in for the night on a drunk and disorderly charge. He'll be released in the morning, but he insisted on having his phone call. Honestly, I just wanted to see if he could actually remember it in that state. Have to say I'm impressed."_

George laughed, relief flooding his system. "I- Yeah, that sounds like him. Sorry you're having to put up with him. He's a bit of a handful."

" _You can say that again._ "

"I'll call his sister and see if she can get someone to come get him," George promised. "I'd do it, but I live in London."

" _No shit, really?_ " the sheriff asked, surprised. " _No idea how he managed to remember all those numbers. Well, I'm gonna let you talk to him. See if that will get him out of my hair for a bit._ "

"All right. Thank you." There was the quiet shuffle of the phone being handed over, and George couldn't help but smile when he heard familiar humming. "Hello, Dream."

" _George!_ " Dream said, sounding almost surprised to hear him, but delighted all the same. " _I got arrested._ "

"I'm aware." George was doing his best to keep his laughter in check, but it was starting to spill over. "Your call woke me up."

" _Really? You were asleep? Why?_ "

"Because it's half eight in the morning here, you idiot."

" _What? No it's not. It's only three. How can it already be eight?"_

"Because that's how timezones work."

" _Oh. Right._ "

George rolled his eyes. "Why did you call me anyway? Why not someone closer?"

" _Because I wanted to talk to you,_ " Dream explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " _Plus I don't know any other numbers._ "

George laughed for real that time and Dream made a pleased little noise from the other end of the line. "Okay, I'm gonna hang up now. Please behave."

" _What? No! George, don't hang up! I'm in jail!"_

"I know you're in jail. That's why I have to hang up. So I can call someone to come get you."

" _Nooo, I want you to come get me!"_

"Dream, I'm on the other side of the ocean. They'd let you out before I got there."

" _Oh._ "

"Yeah, 'oh,'" George chuckled. "Now I'm hanging up for real, okay?"

" _Okay. Bye, George. I love you._ "

"You'd better. Bye, Dream."

**5)**

When George's phone lit up with a picture of Dream's face requesting a video call, he answered without hesitation. It didn't matter what time it was or what George had been doing before; He was going to answer. One of the unexpected benefits of George's trip to America was that Dream was way more relaxed about cameras after his real life face reveal. It still wasn't very often and George wasn't sure he'd ever show his face online, but George treasured each and every shitty selfie he was given. So yeah. If Dream wanted to video chat, George was not about to pass that up. 

But he figured that choice was probably taken from him, considering the only thing he could see on his phone screen was black and flashes of red-tinted light from where Dream had his phone pressed to his cheek. 

"Dream, I think you selected video call by mistake."

Dream made a confused little grunt and pulled his phone back to squint at the screen. George knew in an instant from the glazed eyes and pink cheeks that Dream was just the other side of tipsy. Which was going to make things fun. "George?"

"Yeah, Dream. I'm here," George grinned. 

"Oh." He blinked for a moment like he was still processing before his entire face lit up with a giggle. "Hi, Georgie."

"Hi, Dreamie."

Dream wrinkled his nose at the nickname, but his smile remained intact. "You can't complain about me calling super late this time," he said. "I did the math and it's only like midnight or something there."

George glanced at the clock on his computer that read 3:06 but decided not to mention it. "How considerate of you."

Dream hummed. "What are you doing?"

George scoffed. "Playing Minecraft. Literally what else do I do?"

Dream let out an offended splutter. " _Without_ me?"

George folded his hand over his nose to hide his grin. "I'm allowed to play Minecraft without you, Dream. I'm not even doing anything interesting. I'm literally just gathering sticks."

"Are you at least streaming so I can watch?"

"I told you I wasn't doing anything interesting enough for a stream," he pointed out. "Besides, I wouldn't have answered a video call from you if I were streaming."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense."

"What are _you_ doing?"

"I just got back from dinner at my parents' house. My mom buys really nice wine." George snorted. That explained why Dream was drinking at least. 

"How was it?"

"Good, I guess," Dream said, sounding contemplative. "I talked to my mom about something that got me thinking though."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You."

George's heart stopped. "O-oh. Well, what about me?"

Dream was quiet for a moment, tilting his head slowly from side to side like he could get a better angle to see George. His eyebrows were knitted together and he looked hesitant, which wasn't a word George often associated with Dream, much less a less than sober Dream. "There's something I've been trying to tell you. I keep saying it, but not really."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

George's eyes widened so much he was worried they'd pop out of his skull. He'd heard those words come out of Dream's mouth countless times. So much that they'd be meaningless coming from anyone else, but Dream always said them genuinely and earnestly. But never this seriously. "I- Dream-"

"I don't expect you to respond right now," Dream dismissed. "I don't _expect_ you to respond at all. I mean, I want you to respond but I-"

"Dream," George cut him off softly. "You're kind of drunk. This isn't really something that I want to hear from a drunk you."

Dream heaved a sigh and there was a whirl of motion as he fell back on his bed. He immediately groaned and covered his eyes with his free hand. "I really shouldn't have done that."

"Probably not," George said, his voice still soft. There was a beat of silence too many before George realized that Dream was trying to abandon the previous topic. "Look, Dream, about you-"

"Do we have to talk about it right now?" Dream asked, his tone a little clipped and if George listened too carefully he thought maybe Dream was about to cry. "You don't feel the same and that's fine. I figured as much. Can we just not talk about it?"

"I never said I don't feel the same."

"Yeah, bug you-" Dream suddenly choked on his tongue as George's words registered. He turned his head to look at George, eyes so very wide and hopeful. "I- You- But- Wait, what?"

George laughed softly. "You heard me."

Dream looked like George had just handed him the moon and all the stars. "So does that mean?"

"Yeah, Dream. I think it does."

"Will you say it?"

George opened his mouth, but closed it again. Dream's glazed eyes and slow blinks wouldn't let him completely forget that Dream wasn't all there. "Ask me tomorrow," he said instead. "Ask me tomorrow when you're completely sober and I'll say it then."

Dream giggled, looking happier than George thought it was possible for a person to look. "I can do that," he sighed, closing his eyes with a wide smile on his face. "I can definitely do that."

George couldn't help his own answering grin, and smacked his cheek a couple times to get some feeling back in it. "You going to bed?"

"Yeah. I wanna wake up as soon as possible."

George laughed at him, but his heart clenched a little at the idea. "You're an idiot. Good night, Dream."

Dream opened his eyes again yo give George his absolute best puppy dog look. "Stay on the call? Please?"

"Oh my god, you're so embarrassing," George said, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

"I'm not hearing a no!"

"Okay, you loser. I'll stay on the call."

Dream smiled like he won something, and George supposed that maybe he did. "Are you gonna keep playing Minecraft?"

"Nah," George grinned, his heart rate kicking up a notch. "I'm going to sleep, too. I wanna wake up early tomorrow."

**+1)**

George wasn't accustomed to waking up to the sound of snoring, especially not the grainy, tinny snoring that came from video calls on his phone. But he did that morning, and in that moment a feeling of contentment washed over him and a giddy, goofy part of his brain piped up that he wanted to wake up to the sound of these particular snores for as long as he was allowed. A smile curled over his cheeks as he rolled over to look at his phone and saw Dream's face taking up the entire screen. He was still sound asleep, his face squished into his pillow in a wildly unflattering manner, and if George saw right he was drooling. Just a bit. George's heartbeat kicked up. "Dream. Dream, wake up," he cooed. He wanted Dream to wake up, but there was something about the tension that he didn't want to break. 

Dream grunted and snorted before slowly blinking his eyes open. He squinted at George's grinning face for a moment, eyebrows pinched in confusion. "George?" he asked, voice still thick and soft with sleep.

"Yeah, it's me," George chuckled quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Dream said simply, and George laughed again. Dream smiled. "But I've definitely had worse. I think my tongue is furry."

"You should get some water," George advised. "And probably some paracetamol."

"I don't know what that is," Dream said, groaning as he hauled himself out of bed.

George rolled his eyes. "Get some Tylenol or whatever you call it then."

"Yes, _mom_."

George rolled his eyes. "Wipe the drool off your face while you're at it." Dream let out an embarrassed little squawk before scrubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand. They were quiet for a moment as Dream wordlessly took him along for his journey to the kitchen for water and pain medicine, which George was silently grateful for. He didn't want the call to end just yet. "Hey, Dream?" Dream hummed in response as he rifled through the cabinet. "How much of last night do you actually remember?"

Dream froze and George felt his heart freeze with him before Dream sighed. He was still faced away from the phone and if George hadn't been holding his breath and clinging to every word, he would have missed what he said. "All of it."

"Oh." 

"Yeah, 'oh.'"

George bit the insides of his lips. _There's something I've been trying to tell you. I keep saying it but not really._ "Did you mean it?"

Dream finally turned around, one eyebrow arched towards his hairline. "Did you?"

"I-" Every part of George's mind screamed at him to say no. To make some stupid joke and deflect. To play off everything like nothing really mattered. But he couldn't. Not for this. Not for the one thing that could matter more than anything. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Oh."

George felt a smile tic at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, 'oh.'"

Dream rolled his eyes, but he was biting his lips around a grin. Then he cleared his throat and scratched his cheek which was growing steadily redder. "I- Well. I meant it, too. Just so you know."

"Oh."

"George, I swear to god I'm going to strangle you through this phone." George just smirked at him and Dream playfully scowled back. And then his brow furrowed. "Wait a minute. You told me you'd actually say it today! You promised!"

George's cheeks immediately flamed up. "I-! You-!" He cleared his throat, and when he spoke again, his voice was a few pitches higher than normal. "If I recall correctly, I said you needed to ask first."

Dream rolled his eyes, but there was still affection in his smile. "Okay, fine. George, I love you. Do you love me?"

For a split second George once again thought about playfully denying the claim, but one look at Dream's hopeful, vulnerable face melted his heart. "I- Yeah, Dream. I love you, too."

Dream looked almost startled for a split second as his eyes widened and his cheeks went pink. When he spoke his voice was breathless. "Wow."

Laughter slowly bubbled up past George's lips, fueled by pure, giddy relief as he stared at the man who was watching him laugh with the most gentle, fond look George had ever seen a human person make. "I- Now what?"

"Now what what?" Dream parroted, incredibly helpful as always.

"Well, we just really awkwardly confessed to one another and-" George cut himself off with a strangled cough as the events that just unfolded finally registered. As Dream wheezed his teakettle laugh, George buried his crimson face in his hands. "Oh my god, that was the most awkward thing I've ever done."

"Too late to take it back now, Georgie-poo," Dream crooned, apparently rediscovering his confidence in the face of George's embarrassment. "You said you _love_ me! You're stuck with me now!"

George peeked out from between his fingers, his cheeks still burning red from his flush, but also starting to ache from the wide grin splitting them apart. "Yeah, well, you said you love me first. That means you're stuck with me, too."

Dream paused his gloating to give George a heart-stoppingly happy look. "Yeah, George. Looks like we're stuck with each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie zowie! Thanks for reading all the way to the end! That probably sounded super sarcastic but it was genuine! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
